


Meeting in Dreams

by Zdenka



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash Drabbletag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: They are both asleep, and they meet in dreams. (Drabble.)





	Meeting in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Tag 8 in the femslash100 LJ community, for the prompt: "Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs/Sleeping Beauty - Snow White/Aurora - Sleep"

Snow White stumbles out of darkness into a room scented with roses. Beside her is a maiden with glorious golden hair, who smiles in welcome.

“Is this a dream?” she asks softly.

“We are both dreaming,” the maiden says, and bends to kiss her. Snow White gasps and clings to her with sudden desire. In the waking world, she stirs, the poisoned apple falling from her mouth.

The arms holding her grow insubstantial; her surroundings vanish like mist. “Wait!” she cries, reaching out desperately.

“I have woken you,” the maiden whispers, as the dream fades. “Now come and wake me.”


End file.
